Neku: The Neko Prince
by edasama
Summary: Naomi is an average teenager looking for excitement in her life. Well, fate heard her plea and send the desire thing in the form of a little kitten name Haruto. You know the old saying, "Be careful what you wish for."
1. Part 1

**AN: Hi everyone...to those who have been reading my stories Ai and Angelic Secrets I have to say I am not dead. I know I should be uploading the overdue chapters to those two instead of this one. But I have to say I have a legitimate reason why...life. A typical response, I know but for some reason I haven't been up to working on my current chapters up until now. Which I am working on as I write. I know Ai should be ready sometime soon and Angelic Secrets is just getting over its writer's block so hopefully that would be up soon. So please be on the look out for the updates...while you wait I have this short four part appetizer for you to read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why, why is life meaningless?<strong>_

All was still on a cold perfect night; the pastel mother hangs in all her loving glory caressing a flourishing forest below. The luscious tops of trees rattles in harmonious joy as their sturdy branches dance with the gentle breeze.

_**Alone, is this one doomed to be forever?**_

The forest was calm and the forest was silent. The flourishing forest was a barren forest. The only life was the plants. Suddenly a blue and black blur slices through the plant life followed closely behind by a white and orange blur. Quickly the latter catches up to the former blur running side by side.

_**Will excitement never meet me one day?**_

The two blurs jump from one tree trunk to the next, never breaking their stride or pace. Both blurs halt in their pursuit kneeling behind a cluster of baby trees. On the right crouch a man-child, wrap in a navy blue top that was a sleeveless haori, with bright blue hems matching decorated stitch wind patterns on the bottom of his haori. Both hands and feet wore gloves and shoes, made of the same material as the shirt. A black sash wrap around his narrow waist, and his bended legs covered in slightly puffy black silk trousers. Hair with uneven edges, black as the purest night, compliments his moonlit kiss skin. This man-child was the epitome of a desirable man, but he carried certain characteristics that scream nonhuman. A top the obsidian hair flicking from here to there were a pair of animalistic ears. Ears that resemble cat's ears and grooming the forest floor was an obsidian bushy tail that was attach to him.

_**Will this one always dream of a home?**_

Next to the cat ear and tail man-child, crouches a man in similar garbs. However his top, unlike the man-child's, only had a long slightly bellowing sleeve covering his left shoulder, leaving his right shoulder, back, and chest bare for the world to see, it reveals tribal-like or tribal ritual tattoos adorning his chest, arm and collarbone. The top was white with orange hems that match the decorated flame patterns stitch on his left sleeve and lower part of his garb. He also has a matching sash resting on his slim hips instead of wrap around his waist. His sash was mostly white with the ends being orange. His feet and hands, like the man-child, wore gloves that were made of the same material as his top and sash. He wore similar pants, and the man wore a necklace with a blue gem attach to it. His bright forest brown hair compliments ordinary skin.

_**Will my life have meaning?**_

The man-child's velvet amethyst eyes lock with the other man's glimmering olive eyes for a brief moment. The glimmering olives darken into deep jades as he nods.

_**Will this one have a home?**_

Both of their attentions turn to a magnificent shiro resting amongst and against the trees of the luscious forest as if it belongs there. The pastel mother hangs overhead keeping her vigilance over her stranglers. The man-child hands form into fists as he watch for any sign of life, "The place seems deserted, that or the guards hide in wait for us." Comments a smooth male are tenor voice, "I couldn't agree more my lord." Responds a rich baritone, olive quickly look to the other in wait. "If that's the case...this one doesn't want to disappoint." Comments the man-child as a little cattish smirk adorns his face, revealing a pair of sharp k-9s more proof of his nonhuman-self.

The other man frowns slightly at him, "Master...I advise you not to..." but stop as he watch the inhuman man dash out into the open like lightening, "... do that." He shakes his head in exasperation while asking why he was the one to take care of this _youth_, he sighs in defeat knowing it was useless to question. He was not surprise, and he knew he should not get irritated, but...he exasperatedly sighs again as he gets up from their hiding spot and move to follow his master. He looks up to the pastel mother, _my dearest mother...please protect us and bless us victory for tonight. As well as the safe return of our friend._

_**When will it happen?**_

The moment he jumps over the wall, he sees the man-child already in the mist of battle amongst creatures with whitish blue skin and white and neon blue hair. The man shakes his head as he joins the fray. The man mutters under his breath as if speaking to his necklace and it responses immediately glowing bright as his olive eyes melt into liquid fiery light. The first creature he comes upon turns to face plant into a flaming lime fist, throwing him across the yard colliding into a few comrades. Both his fists a blaze of lime fire, consecutively collides with the faces and bodies of more of these creatures who charge at him with vengeance burning in their eyes.

The man-child knew he was being hot headed and a little too eager to fight, but there was something, or more like someone, at stake here. Something he could not afford to lose to indecisiveness. He jumps over the wall and crouches to the desolate grounds of the shiro. _It is quiet...too quiet for this one._ He stalks one-step and flashes of whitish blue hurls towards him. He appears a few feet away from the dog pile of whitish blue, pose to the ground like a predator set for the kill. Amethysts critically watch as the pile disentangles itself to reveal creatures with whitish blue skin and whitish blue eyes glaring at him. He hiss as his amethysts melts into obsidian.

The man-child jumps in the air while looking down at one of the creatures there stabbing the spot he once was. He snorts as he gracefully touches the grounds as three creatures surround him simultaneously. Eyes narrowed, the man-child spins a full circle in place. The creatures cry in agony as they hit the ground as red liquid flies through the air. The man-child looks down at the still bodies with distaste as his swipe his hand in the air, dislodging crimson blood of the fallen from his hands. The moon's pastel light reflects on long sharp nails that are another testament to his heritage. He turns to the rest of the creatures that stay back and watch their comrades' fall. He raised a brow up as he beckons them forward, which they did gladly.

The man-child fights on against the creatures slicing them down one by one, in his peripheral vision he saw his comrade join the fray as his fists burst into lime fire. The once desolate ground found itself litter with dead bodies, encompassing the dwindling area the two were fighting. Quickly they found themselves back to back as more of these creatures appear. "This is getting on this one's nerves! It's like there's a never ending supply of these fools!" growls the man-child as he tears down two creature to only have four more replace the two. "I know master...but if someone didn't go off running without assessing the situation we wouldn't be in this mess now would we?" calmly spoke the man, with a hint of his frustration on the situation and the person who had got them in this.

The man-child snorts, "Sorry...but this Neku didn't tell you to follow him." The man rolls his eyes as he punch a few away from him. "At this rate they'll overrun us." Quietly comments the man when a whistle brakes into the fray. The creatures obediently halt their assault as they back away from the two. The men stand there breathing heavily as they look around unsure what to expect.

A melodious laugh shatters the tense atmosphere of battle as both amethyst and olive look up to the roof. Standing there in all her luminescent glory was a creature with fair whitish blue skin that rival the clear sunlight. Her long thick smooth white hair with blue highlight streaks encompass her heart-shaped face drawing attention to her glowing white eyes. She clothes in a sleeveless kimono made up of pure white see-through material resembling the wind wrapping around her slim form. However, you knew it was a kimono due to the pink obi and the stitch cherry blossom branches on both dress and obi.

"Glad you were able to join us. This one does hope you've enjoyed the welcome."

"This one has to say, what a fine welcome you bestow upon us."

The woman laughs at the sarcastic remark, "Yes...this one may have gone overboard with their greeting."

The man-child glares at woman, "Where is she?"

All laughs stop as her eyes narrow, "That little _precious_ human of yours?" said the woman growling on the third word in irritation. The amethyst narrow at her as he said, "You know this one doesn't like to repeat himself." She snorts as she cross her arms under her ample breast, "She's over there...unharmed as promise." She languidly directs their eyes over to see a woman-child no older than eighteen do and no younger than sixteen, with brown hair stopping at her shoulders complimenting her pale skin bound and gagged. Her honey brown eyes look at them in worry, pleading them to reconsider. A soft night breeze passes through the silent area, the young woman-child shivers in her light pajama dress.

The man-child look at her for a few assessing if she was ok, than turn his attention to the woman after he was satisfy to see nothing amiss. "Let her go." He calmly commands as he stares at the woman wrapped in the wind. "This one will...have you agreed to this one's terms?" she calmly asks while looking down at him with a small smirk. The woman-child quickly went to screaming in her mouth garb as if pleading him not to comply with her wishes.

He looks over at the woman-child for a few with an uninterested expression. However, she knew that was a mask, for his eyes were blazing with regret. Slowly a sad smile occupied his face as his eyes reveal said regret. He turns cold passive eyes to the woman as he nods saying, "This one agrees to the engagement."

The woman smirks in triumph, "Wise decision Neku prince." With a wave of her hand, spiraling winds consume the area as everyone shields their eyes from the onslaught of dirt toss around them. As quickly as it happened, the area was still. Honey brown and olive open to an enclosed empty forest area, except for themselves.

The man turns to the woman-child standing there petrify; he attempts to place a comforting hand. However, the girl quickly moves forward frantically looking around. The man's hand falls back in place while watching the girl's frantic search. "No...Neku...Neku...Neku*!" She pauses in the middle of the area. Tears prick at the edges of her eyes as she stares at an overcasting horizon of pink and yellow over the trees.

_It's already morning. _

She faces the sincere face of the man, when she felt a kind hand touch her shoulder. Her lips waver as he calmly sighs in understanding, he gestures to her with open arms. She accepts the invitation full heartedly. The girl quickly buries herself into his comforting grasp crying all she was worth. His arms close around her shivering form, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

_You're wondering what's been going on, and who we are. I know I would be if I were a bystander. All will be answer in...In a small tale, this little tale starts about what feels like years ago but was really three weeks ago. When I found a little kitten, a little kitten name Haruto in a shelter._

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Part 2

**AN: Hello this is the second installment of Neku!**

* * *

><p>A shrill blaring sound shreds the tranquil darkness. Bleary honey brown eyes crack open to a dimly lit room. They sluggishly search for the unpleasant sound, and quickly zero on a small white rectangular object with glowing red numbers painted on its black sleek canvas. A small powdery pale hand suddenly hovers over the dreadful contraption they call, the alarm clock.<p>

The hand slams on the top of the alarm, and sweet blessed silence reign supreme in the murky lighted room. The honey brown eyes sigh in relief as they return to their powdery pale adobe. Sadly, this did not last long. Suddenly a large solid object slams into the wall rumbles in the once quiet room as patters of footsteps accompany the sound.

The honey brown eyes' pale abodes scrunch tighter when they heard the slam, but the browns quickly pop out when chilly cold air hug their warm skin.

A young teen huddles together tightly, trying to keep the last reminiscent of heat from her covers, "Morning Sis!" the teen, finally giving up on trying to sleep, sits up in bed with her right eye twitching. At the end of her bed honey brown glares into mischievous russet and sparkling cinnamon brown. The owner of the sparkling cinnamon brown eyes is a girl no older than nine years with baby pale skin complimenting brown hair cut in a bob style framing her heart shaped face. The girl wears a beige short sleeve sweater zip up with a dark fashionable skirt and brown flats.

The owner of the mischievous russet eyes is a boy the same age as the girl on his right. The boy's pale skin compliments his rich chocolate brown hair, cut short and well kept, and his thick side bang hovers over his left eye. The boy wore a powder blue hoody with dark blue jeans rolled up from the hem revealing white tennis shoes with the white and black checkerboard design on the both, the right and left, side of the shoes.

The teen in the bed eyes the two seemingly sweet angels than huffs, "Morning...dad sent you?" The two children nod while staring at her. She sighs dissatisfied as she props herself to the bed's edge, "Tell him I'm up and getting ready." Both children nod as they race out of her room. The teen plops unceremoniously back in bed sighing at the comfort, after she made sure they were_ far _away from her room. Her eyes slowly slid down ready to take a catnap.

The teen jumps up in bed at the shrilling beep of the most evil contraption known to man. She quickly punches the alarm to its silent grave, joining all the other alarms that like him where forsakenly bound to very violent masters. She sits in bed a few minutes staring at the now blank and much dented machine. She blinks once and twice, "Great...I need to buy another one."

Sighing in defeat, the girl regrettably forsakes the heavenly bed for the frigid grips of reality. The teen stumbles to her closet that is on the right of her bed, yanking off a black ensemble from the hangers. She quickly staggers over to a closed door adjacent to her closet and enters the bathroom.

She quickly stops in front of a mirror and studies her reflection. Taking in the frizzle hair with volume that she dreams her hair would have after she doctors it. Droopy honey brown eyes narrow at the horrendous sight before them as she picks up a lavender toothbrush and toothpaste off the counter.

_Hello, my name is Masumoto Naomi (Nay-o-mi); I'm a third year at Hisoka High school. I live with my father and twin baby brother and sister in a nice apartment complex about two or three blocks from my school. _

She places the toothbrush and toothpaste down on the counter after she finish brushing her teeth. The teen, Naomi, quickly strips out of her pajamas, which was a part of shorty shorts and a t-shirt, after she turned on the hot water and shower. She steps into the steaming big white bowl, and quickly drenching herself in water.

_Life for me been dull, always doing the same thing in and out. Waking up to, human and mechanical alarm clocks, getting dress, go to school, return home to do homework, go to bed, and then repeat the cycle all over again. Whoopi do...my life is so much fun. I can't remember the last time my life was exciting. _

The water was turn off and Naomi steps out the steaming white bowl and quickly went to work in drying herself. She quickly lathers herself with lotion and adorns the black ensemble, which is actuality her uniform. The top was black with a white sailor collar cape with a big black bow adorning her chest. The matching skirt was short stopping slightly above her knees. Naomi returns to the mirror while grabbing her blow dryer.

_Actually, that's sort of a lie, I do remember the last time my life had meaning. It was when my mother was still with us. My mother died eight years ago after the twins first birthday. The police couldn't explain or more like refuse to tell my father how my mother died. Nonetheless, we were devastated. Especially my father, the months following her death felt like a shadow to a place full of warmth and laughter._

She clips on a comb attachment to the dryer, she push the switch up and quickly ran the comb's teeth through her damp strands dispersing small gust of heated air evenly to the strands. The blaring rush of the dryer echo in the small bathroom as Naomi ran the comb down a straight path in her hair. _'Today's Friday right and tomorrow is Saturday Kei's little house party. I'm supposed to go to the mall with Ami to pick out an outfit.'_

The roaring sound of the dryer ceases when she glides the dryer's switch in a downward motion. She places the device down as she pick up a bottle of hair oil, pouring a small amount into her open palm. _'Even though that's the plan, I don't feel like getting a new outfit. Knowing Ami, she will make sure I leave the mall with a dress.'_ Naomi sighs as she rubs the oil into her hair, and then grabs a brush-to-brush the moisturizing oil into her heat-damaged hair.

_I hate dresses._

Naomi stops her brushing when her hair had a healthy glisten under the florescent bath light. After placing the brush down, Naomi leaves the bathroom turning off the light heading to her bedroom's door. As she was walking pass the threshold between house and room, she grabs a bag seated inconspicuously in a wooden chair next to the door.

She goes down stairs throwing her backpack over her shoulders. Naomi glances to the right at the wall cover in pictures ranging from her parents dating to her and her siblings. She pause a minute at a family picture that consist of her father, her, her twin siblings as infants and her mother.

Naomi quickly turns from the picture when her eyes develop a burning itch as if about ready to release something. She finishes descending the stairs and makes a right walking into a medium size kitchen. The floor was made of expensive red wood panels and the counter top was a mixture between marble and granite. The counter top was liter with all the latest kitchen innovations known to man.

She looks over to the stove to see the back of a man that was about five foot six, tossing pancakes in the air while screeching an unrecognizable tune. She shakes her head as she walks over to red wood table nestle in the only corner of the kitchen. With the two ten year olds seated at the desk clicking away on their respective electronic devices.

Naomi sits down while greeting the young boy, who is playing a handle game player, sitting across from her. The young boy pauses in his playing, "Morning sis." He greets back with a small smile and return back to his game.

_This is my little brother Masumoto, Renji he is ten years old and practically lives off video games. He's a one mind tracked kind of person, and can be a little recluse. In addition, he's shy around strangers, and I can proudly say he's a sister's boy. Always stays close to me even though it's annoying, but cute at the same time! He's very protective of his twin sister and me since he is the only other male in the house. However, don't let the shyness fool you, he can be a mischievous troublemaker when he wants to be. _

"Morning." Replies the young girl with her eyes glued to her cell phone. Naomi looks at her expectantly, but the young girl just ignores her. Naomi huffs in irritation while leaning forward on the table.

_This is my little sister Masumoto, Rin she is Renji's twin sister...if you have not guess. She is your typical boy crazy, pink toot-toot loving girl. She worries about the latest fashion and which of her male classmates is cute or hot. You can say she is Renji's complete opposite, where he is recluse she is outgoing. She can be scatterbrain at times but can become one track minded, like Renji, about something she loves. Like dancing and fashion. She, like her twin, she is a big troublemaker._

Naomi sits down in her chair right when the man turns around with two plates of piping hot pancakes wailing, "What a beautiful morning, for a wonderful day. As my two senoritas eat my fluffy pancakes." Placing the plates of pancakes before the two girls, then he return to the stove as he continues wailing the song. All three children winced as the man's voice punched the beginning of 'morning' and the ending of 'pancakes'.

"Oh. God. Naomi. Please. Make. Him. Stop!" softly grounds out Rin, while covering up her ears when the man's voice became shrilly on some higher notes. Naomi also grimace on the shrilly and wailing notes of her beloved father.

_If you already haven't guessed, and if I haven't mentioned it, this is my father Masumoto, Hiroshi. He's the best daddy any girl can ask for. My father is an excellent executive, and doing pretty well with his small growing business. Just that there is much to be desire in certain areas of talent. And singing is one of them, if you haven't already guessed._

"I'm. Sorry. Rin. But. My. Hands. Are. Tied." I respond when he return with Renji's plate. "Ay, ya-ya-ya! Eat, eat my pancakes, boy it will help you grow up and become big and strong like your papa. Ay, ya-ya-ya-ya! Eat; eat my children, so you can grow up big and strong, to be out in the whole world." Sings their father who lost any sense of a melody as well as rhythm to the tune he was using.

When all things were said and down my sister had to say, "I think I am now officially deaf."

I, and Renji would side with us, also believe I either went deaf or lost a significant amount of my hearing. Therefore, I agree with the comment, for once.

After our father's lovely serenade and breakfast, me and the R-twins, this is my little nickname for them, headed out of school. Somewhere off to my knowledge, fate was manipulating another's life behind the scenes preparing them to meet me and jump-start the manipulations of my life.

'_No, no, no, no, no, no, no.'_ a young man of twenty-three paces back and forth in a little office. His hand clumsily runs through his short and once cleaned-style brown hair. His grey and black pin-stripe vest reveals a once pristine ironed and tucked dress shirt. The top two buttons undone and black tie loosen to the point of untying itself. His other hand fists his grey slacks as his black dress shoes scuffle with the carpet.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening...it can't...it can't," the young man stops at a slightly clutter desk. He plops down on into his leather chair and plop his head on the table, barely missing a pair of glasses he placed on the desk.

_Of all the things, he does...he has to...GAHHHHH! That insufferable, good for nothing, spoil little...um, hi. Sorry about that...just kind of dealing with an annoying nuisance, I should introduce myself. My name is Takahashi, Isamu and I am the proud owner of Otaku bookstore, a reader's own heavenly sanctuary for...reading. I am also the...owner...sadly the owner of Furs are us animal shelter, we strive to give every animal a new beginning. On some ends, it has been good; on others...oh...it has not been good. Especially on the end with the spoiled, pamper little prince that I cannot seem to keep in one measly little cage Master Haruto! Oh, that Haruto...I swear that boy will send me to an early grave at the rate he..._

Soft knocking interrupts my personal mental rant, "Who is it," I raised my head from my desk. "It's me Megumi sir, I found little Haruto." I quickly sit up in my chair clumsily put on my glasses while saying, "Enter," A girl no older than eighteen blonde head peeps around my door. She opens the door revealing to be in a plan t-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes.

I quickly focus on the object...no creature lounging in her arms so casually. _'Master Haruto,'_ I felt an eyebrow twitch seeing how relax the...little...kitten...innocent...kitten was, little innocent kitten my butt! "Where was he?" I ask Megumi watching her pet the cat and watching him purr contently. I felt another twitch of my eyebrow. "I found him sleeping in the backyard of the pound. He looked so cute sir! I bet he wanted a little fresh air and some sun especially since he's always coop up in his cage. Didn't you little guy...didn't you?" Finish Megumi as she nuzzles the little heathen's head.

I saw him give me a silly cat smirk, my eyebrow twitch a third time. "Is that so? Well thank you Megumi for finding him, you can leave him here and finish cleaning out the puppies kennel than you can go home." I said getting up and held out my hand for the...little one to be hand over.

At first, it looks like I would have to repeat myself, when Megumi looked hesitant to hand Haruto over to me. However, she regrettably handed over Haruto while whispering to him about giving him some tuna fish when she comes in the afternoon. _'So she's the reason why he's been getting a little chubby, lately.' _I thought while watching her disappear through the door.

I remain where I was at, listening to her footsteps decrease in volume until they were no more. After double-checking that we were alone, I quickly lift the cat up and glare at him. "Of all the little stunts to pull, master? Why did you have to disappear to the pound's backyard? And, unsupervised at that! Sire, you know that it is too dangerous for you to remain alone outside! What if an enemy had come by and found you defenseless and small? You also know this is around the usual time we let the dogs out into the yard! What would have happen if they came upon you? "I continue to unless my irritation on him and during the whole time Master Haruto stares at me uninterestedly.

After all I said and done, I asked him what he had to say. He looks at me as if bored and meow monotonously. I place him down exasperatedly, watch him casually, and aristocratically walk across the desk over to the edge. I sigh while leaning back on the desk, then turn around facing a meowing Haruto who look haughtily at me with his amethyst eyes swirling with mischief . I felt my eyebrow twitch for a fourth and fifth time, "I'm sorry master but I do have the right to decide where you can go and stuff. It's my sole duty and responsibility to see to your wellbeing," I pause when he meowed some more.

"Yes that does entail that if I feel you're safer to remain inside than you're supposed to stay inside. Beside you have no choice, unless you want to risk being caught by animal control again and be placed in another shelter." I smirk triumphantly when I hear a huffing hiss of annoyance from the little guy.

Last year, even though it was troublesome with all the paperwork, little Haruto decided to leave the shelter to have a little walk to only be capture by animal control and place in a pound. By the time I found him, a twenty-two year old woman who wanted to dress him in a pink tutu and be a girlfriend for her male kitty Rex almost adopted him. To say I was happy would be an understatement. I was **highly** entertained by his horrified expression and Rex's murderous expression.

Atlas, I should not bore you any further with the story. After I finish smirking I pick him up, "Master," I had left my office heading to the felines section on the shelter, "even though you hate to be coop up in a cage, I plea you remain in here for the remainder of the day." While talking to him, I had stop in front of an empty cage.

I undone the latch and gently place him in the cage before locking it. "I promise I'll take you home for the weekend...how does that sound Master?" He looked at me while I looked at him, then he nod while meowing out the reason why. "I'm glad sire," I said then I headed for the exit thinking of the paperwork I had left to do, _'Prison Warden.'_ I pause where I was at glancing back at the cage I left Master Haruto in. Even though, I had the urge to turn around, I decided it was better to keep going but not without a few choice words.

'_If I was the Prison Warden than I would have you in solitary confinement with no hope of getting your tuna fish fix,'_ I smirk when I heard him meow loudly at the very thought of losing his treat, a treat that I tried to limit him from eating too much. I made it to my office when I heard someone yelling my name.

"Mr. Takahashi! Mr. Takahashi!"

I turn to see Megumi stop just an inch in front of me, face flush hair in slight disarray, "Yes Megumi,"

"Sir...Mr. Takahashi...I just got off...the phone...with our...benefactor Mr. Matsu." Megumi said in between breaths as her body cools down. "Yes...what about Mr. Matsu?"

"He asked for an audience with you right now, he said he wanted to finalize what was to be done for the coming up adoption fundraiser." Said Megumi after her breathing and everything calmed down. I sigh tiredly while thinking of all the paperwork I had left to look through for renewing the grant money the shelter been receiving from the government for its successful adoptions. However, this was a matter fundraiser was an important matter since it is one of the many reason why my shelter has been a success.

"Very well, make sure all my calls and any shelter-related business are forwarded to Yukiko after you inform her I will be out of the office for a while." Megumi nod and quickly left to complete the task I ask of her. I enter my office quickly to only grab by keys, briefcase, and jacket. I headed out the door and walk to the parking lot. I stop in front of my Honda Hybrid 2011 remembering my promise to Haruto.

I was about to turn around and retrieve him but decided not to, I didn't want to risk having to replace my leather seat coverings...**again** after a little kitten, whose name shall not be utter from my lips or mind, sink his perfectly kept claws into them. No, I was not going to risk my leather seat coverings to keep my promise. I decided to return and pick him up after the meeting with Mr. Matsu.

If only I known what would have happen later today, if only I known...I would had risk having to replace my leather seat coverings. If only I known.

"Ok Rin, Renji remember daddy is picking you two up today instead, so wait till he comes to get you." I said to my younger twin siblings, we were standing outside their elementary school, which was like a block or two away from my school. They both nod as they hugged me goodbye and wished I had a great day.

I remain at the school gate watching to make sure they made it to the door safely, which they did. After they wave bye to me one last time, they both disappeared through their school doors, and I headed on my way to my school. I glance around me seeing a few from my class walking to the school as well.

"Naomi! Naomi!" I turn around to see a girl wearing a clone of my uniform as well as bag in her hand.

_That is Aoki, Ami a classmate of mines as well as the most popular girl at school. The only reason I know her is she is my friend, we had known each other since we were two. She is the leader of the cheerleader squad and a member of the Student council. She can be a little arrogant...ok she can be quite arrogant at times but once you get past that, she's fun to be around. _

"Hi Ami," I said when she made it up to me, breathing heavily. Her hand moved a stray hair back in place with the others. Ami had short red hair that melt into her natural light orange highlights at her ends. Ami dark crystal eyes sparkle, well they always been sparkly like the stars, so I should say they were more sparkly today than they usually are.

"Hi Naomi, how are you?" ask Ami as we both resumed walking back to class, "I'm fine and yourself?" Ami giggles a little, "Ok I guess, but I'll be better when we are at the mall," Oh yes how can I forget, Ami loves anything that is shopping and loves being at a pool. It doesn't matter if it's one of her many private pools or one of the public pools.

As long as it's a pool, Ami will be there before you could blink. "Are you eager for Kei's party this Saturday?" I blink at the sudden change of subject this was one thing about Ami that was somewhat tiring. The girl could not stay on one topic for long. "I guess I am...are you?" I said which gave way to Ami's happy squeals and chatter about how excited she was for the party. As any doting friend, I nod in all the right places, as her words slowly became a blur to me.

We made it to the gates when I heard my name called out once more. I turn around to see a boy around my age coming running up to us. The boy was wearing the standard male uniform black pants with matching black jacket and shoes. However, his white dress shirt was not tucked and he was missing the standard black tie. He stops before us panting, "Hi Naomi...Ami. How are my two favorite women doing?" A big cheesy grin broke out on his face.

_This is Nakagawa, Taro a classmate of both me and Ami. He's a fun guy to be around when he's not being stupid. He is consider to be the bad boy of our school since he always gets into fights, he always find himself in the principal's office, doesn't wear his uniform correctly or completely, and he barely does his homework. However, for some God forsaken reason he has one of the highest scores in class. However, once you look past his bad boy persona, you learn Taro is fun to be around and has heart of gold. Well when he's not being possessive...his possessiveness is another reason why he's called the bad boy of the school. He thinks he own every girl he associates himself with, like Ami and me for example. Ami doesn't have a problem with this, but I do...and he knows it. _

"Hi Taro," we both greet back.

"I'm doing fine, you?"

"I'm ok...and Taro how many times must I tell you...I'm not your woman."

Taro run his hand through his black spiky short hairwhile he smile apologetically at me, "Sorry about that Naomi, will you forgive me?" Taro asks while his amber colored eyes dim to a bronze shade for redemption. That is one thing unique about Taro...his eyes. Everything about Taro from his slightly tan skin to his dark hair gives him a normal appearance, but his amber eyes gave him this exotic...no otherworldly feel.

I huff exasperatedly at him, "I guess I can...just don't forget again." I turn and continue into the school courtyard. I heard Ami and Taro animatedly talk between each other about a class they both shared. I casually ignore their conversation; instead, I greeted other fellow students I recognize. "Naomi," I pause and glance back at Taro and Ami and said, "Yeah."

"Is it ok if Taro joins us at the mall today?" ask Ami after she quickly step up next to me. I shrug my shoulders saying, "If he wants to come, sure." Suddenly, I found myself engulf in a bear hug, "Thanks a bunch Naomi!" After he was sure he squeeze the life out of me, did he let go allowing me to gasp in some needed breathe.

"No problem...but why do you want to come to the mall?" Ami asked after she step up beside me, "Sure he can come if he wants to," Suddenly, sleek tanned arms wraps in a bear hug. "Thanks a bunch Naomi," Taro eventually let me down; well after he was sure he squeezed the life out of me. After I took some much-needed air into my breath deprive lungs did I use my gift of speech.

"Welcome Taro...but why do you want to come shopping with us?"

I watch the huge smile on Taro's face morph into a look of horror. "Wait, shopping? Ami didn't mention anything about shopping!" Both Taro and I look over at Ami, who was inspecting her nails haughtily. She casually glance over at us, "What?" Taro looked at Ami with disbelief, "Ami you lied to me!"

Taro would have continued with his rant but stop when Ami raised her hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa...I never lied to you." Taro went to protest some more but stop at Ami's look. She than used the pause by switching her bag to her other hand before she continue, "You asked if we were **heading** anywhere after school. I said we were **heading** to the mall, than you stood next to me **asking** if you can **come**. Moreover, I said sure, as long as Naomi was fine with it. Then you **asked** Naomi who gave her consent for you to tag along. Not once did you ask what we were **doing** at the mall."

At this point Ami confidently walk away from us pausing while looking over her shoulder with a sly smirk, "So, instead of me lying to you, you **failed** at getting all the information you needed, Mr. Detective." After her little speech, and with a flourish of swaying hair and skirt, Ami continue on greeting a few popular girls she hangs out with from time to time.

We, both Taro and me, stand where Ami left us with our own thoughts. "You know," Taro glance over at me when he heard me start, "Ami is right. You did fail in getting all the facts before you came up with a decision." Taro huffs indignantly causing me to chuckle at his expense, he eventually smiles after watching me, as he claim, glow from my laughter.

"Naomi duck!" I blink, confuse, at Taro's sudden outburst and I became even more confuse when Taro tackle me into the ground. However, quickly all the confusion became cleared, soccer ball rolls pass my vision and everything clicked. I look up at Taro, who hovers over me protectively, "Thanks Taro." Taro studies me for a few minutes to ensure that I was safe, than nods as he gets up from being my human shield.

Ami races over asking if I was ok, while Taro helps me to my feet. I assured Ami I was fine and that Taro got me out of the balls way. Nevertheless, Ami remain next to me while fretting over my state of wear. Taro stands back, like our silent protector, overseeing to my care. All three of us were so caught up with each other we failed to see a person come trotting up to us.

"Hey Naomi...are you ok?" All three of us turn to the voice to see a guy around our age in the exact same uniform as Taro, which was in a similar state just he had on a tie that was loose. His tanned hand rubs his glossy brown hair nervously. "Kei," we all spoke simultaneously.

_This is Fujita, Kei the most popular and hottest guy in the school. He is in the same class as Taro, Ami, and me, and is Taro's teammate on all the school's athletic teams. Kei is one of those rare males, the gentlemen-kind because of this many girls, like Ami, have a huge crush on him. Well except for me, I do not have a crush on him. _

"Hey," Kei responds back but then focus on me hoping to get a response, "Oh, yeah I'm fine. Taro got me out of the balls path." I respond when, for some god-forsaken reason, I became quite conscious of my appearance. Kei, as if weighted down, seem to glow with relief at my statement. "That's good, I was worry that I would have had to get you to the nurse's office," Kei softly chuckles while the hand, running through his hair, decided to disappear into his school jacket pockets.

I notice Taro moving closer to me, "Yes...that is good." Taro quietly grunts when I _accidently_ elbowed him for his unrequired defensive tone. Kei studies Taro for a few understanding the second meeting for his words. "Yeah, so Naomi," Kei rapidly returned to me, which I always found weird how I apparently had his rapid attention.

I look at him expectantly signaling he could continue, "Are you coming to my party?"_ 'Straight to the point, this one is.' _ I thought about to open my mouth when someone else spoke for me, "Yes we're coming and let me say Kei...we're both eager for the awesome evening!" I found myself suddenly stumble back into Taro's chest, after Ami almost all but shove me to the ground. Kei blinks at Ami's sudden appearance.

"Oh hey...um...Ami, I didn't see you there." Ami pause in the middle of her one-sided conversation of the party. While both me and Taro feeling a mixture of shock that Kei didn't see Ami, who was all but glowing next to me when Kei step up to us, and pity for Ami who was yet again invisible to the one male she has a huge crush on.

Yes, Ami has a huge crush on Kei. Poor thing, she does everything to let him know that she likes him a lot, to watch as her actions and effort wash over an oblivious Kei. "Oh...really," Ami said in a quiet dejected voice. "Yeah...sorry about not noticing you," the more Kei comment on Ami's natural ninja skills the more I had the feeling Ami was drawing away from us.

Yeah, drawing her into a corner where she could sit wallow in her misery. "But it's great to hear that you're coming to the party Ami." Kei said when a tingling sound covers the area, "What it's that time already? Well I have to head to class, so I'll see you at my party Naomi. Bye!" I watch as Kei jogs up to the school doors and disappear through the doors.

I turn around facing Taro and a subdue Ami, "Well...that was," I started but Ami bumps into my shoulders while heading to the school building. "Hey!" I felt my little angry spirit started to raise his ugly head, but a firm soft touch halted his ascent. I turn looking at Taro with my eyebrow twitching, "Naomi,"

I turn around taking deep breaths while counting ten backwards to keep myself from getting angry with her. However...she always gets like this when Kei notice her belatedly, which happens almost all the time. After I had calm down some, Taro and I head up to the school. "Why must she always act like a drama queen?"

I hadn't meant to be heard, but for some odd reason Taro heard me loud and clear, "She always been like this, and like every time she has little tantrum she comes back apologizing and as good as new." I roll my eyes as we both with the rest of the student body trek into the building so we can lull away our day with both useless and useful information.

Somewhere off on the other side of town, while I waste away my time at school, another was wasting their time as well. A chorus of barks, squawks, and meows filter through a slumbering abyss. _'Will these barbarians ever cease the rackets?'_ amethyst eyes lazily open to knitted wires. They blink for a few minutes adjusting to the florescence light of the room.

'_Another dull day in another dull cage,'_ the amethyst eyes close giving way to a yawning mouth revealing baby sharp K-9's. The mouth partially close as a black paw appears before it. Then a baby size tongue darts out while languidly rubs the black fur. The licking pauses when a territorial whine erupts from the right of the lounging animal. The amethyst eyes dart over to see a calico cat hissing as if the owner of the eyes was intruding on his territory.

'_Of all the indignant, ignorant things this one has to put up with, this is the final straw!' _ Amethyst eyes glare angrily at the hissing cat, which was posed to pounce at his perceived rival. Before the Calico could false charge, the owner of the eyes, stood up facing the territorial Calico and produce his own response to the challenge. Before the Calico could respond, amethyst was wash over with red as a roar echoes throughout the space.

Silence was finally realized.

The Calico wet and stink up his cage as he huddle to the furthest corner of his cage he could be from the not supposedly defenseless kitten, he thought the owner of the amethyst eyes where. The amethyst eyed kitten snorts cutely, satisfied by the cat's wise submissive response.

_Finally this beast comprehends where he stands to this one; oh hello there this one should introduce himself. My name is Haruto, Neku Haruto to be exact. And, I have been living in the god-forsaken shelter that Isamu, my retainer, calls 'Furs are us.' For about six years now. And this one hates every second of it. In all these six years Isamu has kept this one locked up in a cage as if I was like one of these beasts! Yes, I know I am a cat, but this is not my true form...if only I could be free of this curse. But, as I digress, this one should focus on finding a suitable area to partake in this one's nap._

I turn around and heads to my cage's entrance. _'Silly Isamu,' _I thought as I stick my paw through one of the openings and push down the latch. I watch the door drift open, _'what is an excellent place for this Haruto to receive his well-deserved rest?'_ I squeeze through the big enough opening the door gave me. Landing on the ground, I survey my temporary domain thinking of the best places for me to sleep.

'_Hm, I can sleep outside basking in the warm sun...but that Megumi girl disturb me this morning...I can sleep in Isamu's office...but he would surely lock this one up again in that stupid walking prison they call a cat-carrier. There is always the lounge...but these workers like Megumi would quickly lock this Haruto up again,'_ as if the kami hated me so, these beast started up the racket they did before...but a hundred times more.

'_Damn these beasts...damn these shelter workers...damn Isamu!'_ I felt a twitch that I develop from my stay in this shelter, become prominent once more as all these lowly beasts' sounds grate on my poor frazzle nerves. _'Screw this...I will sleep somewhere near the front desk,'_ I march onward ignoring, or trying to ignore the bestial induced headache. I truly despise Isamu...why of all things must he dump this honorable one in a situation surrounded by despicable and revolting creatures!

I left the accursed room behind, but unknowingly towards my destiny...my freedom...and my desires.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
